


eyes on you

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism, there's art by Fell!!, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: Takashi sighs. “Please don’t be mad, but lately—lately I’ve been thinking about you…and Kinkade.”“Me and Ryan?” Lance parrots back in confusion.“Yeah,” Takashi says. “Specifically, you and Kinkade…having sex…while I watch.”***In which Shiro's dating Lance, and he finds out about Kinkade's crush on his boyfriend.





	eyes on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifellfromtheskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifellfromtheskies/gifts).



> I had this idea and Fell said he'd draw for it, so here we are! This is my first collab EVER, and I couldn't have chosen a better artist to do it with! Thanks, Fell, for motivating me and always being so awesome! <3  
> Please check out his AMAZING art here: [[x]](https://fellfromdarkskies.tumblr.com/post/177860923173/he-likes-to-watch-for-rolling-blunder)

Takashi finishes his last class of the day earlier than usual. His professor must have felt some sympathy for his students as they learned about quarks and leptons because he cut the lecture short once he saw their eyes glaze over in confusion. Even Takashi, to whom physics came almost naturally, was lost during some parts. He isn’t too worried though because right now all Takashi can think about it seeing his boyfriend, Lance.

Takashi texts him and receives an instantaneous reply that gives Lance’s whereabouts. He’s at the library, studying for an exam in one of his psychology classes with Ryan Kinkade.

Takashi doesn’t know much about Kinkade if he’s being honest. All he knows is that he and Lance became friends because they’re in the same major, and that most of the people—except Lance—refer to him by his last name. Kinkade isn’t a bad guy, but he is extremely taciturn. No matter how hard Takashi tries to maintain a conversation with him, it always ends up dying since Kinkade’s one-word responses leave no room for any development. He’s heard from Lance’s other friends that it would be easier to split a rock in half with one’s bare hands than get Kinkade to talk. But Takashi has a feeling that Kinkade dislikes him the most.

As he trudges up the library stairs to the floor where they’re studying, he thinks about all the time Kinkade spends with Lance. He isn’t jealous or upset by any means. After all, Lance is _his_ boyfriend and _never_ neglects him. But even Takashi would be a fool if he didn’t notice how Kinkade talked and laughed the most around Lance, how he quieted whenever Takashi joined them, or how he excused himself when they acted too enamored with each other.

When Takashi spots them, he doesn’t rush over immediately. He watches them from behind a pillar. Their books and notes are scattered on the table, but they don’t seem to be studying. Takashi feels like a stalker, but he can’t help it. Lance says something, and Kinkade’s smile dissolves into full-blown laughter before he covers his mouth to keep from being too loud.

Lance chuckles himself before taking a bite of a cupcake that he probably bought from one of the student association bake sales going on outside the library. As he chews, a stray piece of the soft cupcake settles at the corner of his lips. Kinkade gestures at his own mouth to get Lance is wipe it away, but Lance rubs at the wrong side. Takashi watches Kinkade shake his head fondly before leaning across the table and swiping away the crumb with his thumb. He cleans his hand on a tissue and doesn’t meet Lance’s eyes, probably too embarrassed at what he just did. Meanwhile, Lance continues eating as if his friends cleaning him in such a manner is a daily occurrence.

Takashi’s had this feeling for a while now, but seeing this interaction confirms it.

Kinkade has a crush on Lance.

It explains his behavior around him, and his unwarranted hatred towards Takashi. The realization isn’t as life altering as Takashi had imagined it to be. He’s surprisingly ok with it. Many people feel something towards Lance because how could they not? He’s gorgeous, smart, and charming. He’s the whole package, complete with a pretty red bow, and Takashi is lucky to have him.

Takashi also knows Lance would never cheat on him. He knows Lance’s loyalty is unquestionable and unwavering. Lance would sooner jump off a bridge than betray Takashi in any way which is why Takashi thinks nothing more of it.

He emerges from behind the pillar and catches Lance’s eye. The latter breaks out in a huge, contagious grin that has Takashi’s pulse quickening, even after dating for over a year.

All traces of happiness leave Kinkade’s face as his stony dark eyes bore into Takashi when he tilts Lance’s head back to give him a kiss.

When Kinkade begins packing his things, Lance doesn’t even try to stop him since Takashi has captured all is attention. Still, Takashi feels a little bad. Unrequited crushes are rough, after all.

***

That night, Takashi thinks he’s having a normal dream. Lance is there, wearing a blue silk robe and probably nothing else underneath knowing him.

Takashi kisses him, slow at first before his impatience wins over, and he’s working Lance’s lips open to slip his tongue in. Lance is as malleable as pure gold under his touch as they continue devouring each other. When they eventually pull back, Lance is flushed and panting, and his robe barely covers his shoulders. Takashi gently pushes him onto the bed, but instead of climbing on top of Lance and continuing, he goes to open the door.

On the other side is Kinkade, face a usual stoic mask, until his eyes land on a disheveled and needy Lance. The mask cracks and desire peeks through as clear as day. His eyes hungrily roam Lance’s body as they undress him further.

All Takashi does is motion for Kinkade to go over to Lance as he himself takes a seat, watching them. In the next moment, Kinkade’s broad hands are untying Lance’s robe and sliding it off. It falls around Lance like a waterfall. Kinkade’s fingers ghost along Lance’s torso before finally wrapping around his erection.

Lance holds Kinkade close as Kinkade continues stroking him, but Takashi knows he’s thinking about him. Lance’s eyes never leave his, and Takashi can feel his own erection straining against his pants. He pulls it out, and teases his slit, finding it already beading with precum from just watching his lover with another man.

Kinkade takes both his and Lance’s cocks in his hand and jerks them together. Lance throws his head back and moans loud enough to wake up their entire apartment building, but it’s one of the hottest sounds Takashi’s ever heard.

Watching Lance hump Kinkade’s fist has Takashi growing harder, which he didn’t even think was possible. Kinkade doesn’t seem to be doing any better. His hand is a blur as it strokes them to completion.

When Takashi sees that they’re on the cusp, he calls out, “Wait!”

Kinkade surprisingly does but gives Takashi the iciest glare. Beneath him, Lance whines from being denied his release.

Takashi’s mouth is dry, but he still finds a way to speak the words. “Make him come on your cock, Kinkade.”

The gravity of what he says is enough to wake Takashi from his slumber.

He blinks in the darkness, breathing shallowly as his T-shirt sticks against him like second skin from all the sweat. His digital clock tells him it’s still early hours of the morning, and Lance is curled against his side, head on his chest and an arm around his middle. Takashi can’t go back to sleep even if he wanted to because the dream plays like a broken record in his mind.

He still remembers how aroused he felt while watching Lance and Kinkade. The current situation in his pajamas is testament to that. Takashi never would’ve guessed he’d be into something as perverse as watching his boyfriend get fucked by another man.

But it’s not just any other man. Takashi can only picture Kinkade. Thinking of anyone else has the blood hissing in Takashi’s ears in rage.  

It’s true that it’s only a dream and dreams don’t usually mean anything, however as Takashi wraps his hand around his aching cock, he closes his eyes and imagines watching Kinkade finger Lance until he’s writhing and begging for his cock. He imagines Kinkade slowly sliding into Lance, groaning from the tight, hot heat, before losing himself and pounding into Lance with only one intent in mind: to make Lance feel it for days. But most of all, Takashi imagines Lance’s eyes on him throughout it all.

The vivid fantasy has Takashi stifling his groans into his pillow as he comes all over his hand. Lance shifts against him, mumbling something incoherent before his breathing evens out again.

Takashi sighs and grabs a tissue to clean himself. He decides to keep this dawning realization a secret from his boyfriend right as sleep beckons him again.

***

He thinks nothing more of that dream but does unconsciously avoid being in the same place as Lance and Kinkade.

They go to the same university though, so it’s no surprise when Takashi accidentally catches them coming out of class sometimes. Each time, however, Takashi ends up ducking behind a tree or a wall or into a bathroom. Just like that day in the library, he observes them and ignores the guilty feeling that bubbles in his gut from spying on them.

Lance and Kinkade’s interactions are always innocent. They act like how any friends would. Despite his crush, Kinkade is respectful, and Takashi has never seen him make a move on Lance. Lance trusts him, and in his own way, Takashi does too.

When he sees them together, that same night Takashi dreams of them. It’s very similar to first dream, the one that started it all. Takashi allows Kinkade to fuck Lance as he himself sits back and watches his boyfriend take another man’s cock. The feeling is electric because Takashi’s never _truly_ seen how Lance looks when he’s getting fucked. It’s breathtaking to watch as an outsider, and on more than one occasion, Takashi’s woken up with a sticky mess in his pajamas.

He starts to want this so much that one night when Lance is riding him, all Takashi does is close his eyes and replays his dreams.  

It’s driving him insane because he’s keeping such a big secret from Lance. They tell each other everything but to tell him this…it could have disastrous consequences.

The shame keeps Takashi awake even after sex. Lance is nestled into his side, stroking his fingers along Takashi’s stomach as he yawns. Takashi barely feels it, despite being ticklish, because he’s wading deep in guilt.

“‘Kashi,” Lance says as he props his chin on Takashi’s chest and eyes him curiously, “are you ok?”

Takashi’s heartrate increases as panic settles in. It’s like Lance has caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Of course,” Takashi replies, but his voice is higher pitched than normal. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Lance narrows his eyes. “You’ve just been acting really weird lately. Even tonight, you hardly looked at me.” He pouts. “You usually love it when I’m riding you. You never take your eyes off me.”

Takashi caresses Lance’s cheek in apology. “I’m sorry, Lance. I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

Lance covers Takashi’s hand with his own and kisses the fingertips. “I’m not upset because you did _that_. I’m upset because it feels like you’re keeping something from me.”

Takashi’s body freezes, and he knows Lance feels it, too.

Lance scrambles to sit up. “So, you _are_ hiding something!”

Takashi tries to deny it, but it isn’t convincing when he’s unable to meet Lance’s eyes.

“Takashi, I thought we were at a point in our relationship where we trusted each other,” Lance says with a pained expression. “I want you to tell me if something’s wrong, so I can help ease your burden.”

Takashi takes Lance’s face between his hands. His heart aches to see his boyfriend in such a state, and he hates himself for causing Lance to doubt the foundation of their relationship.

“Of course, I trust you!” he says vehemently. “I trust you more than anyone in this entire world.”

“Then, tell me what’s wrong,” Lance urges.

Takashi’s mouth goes dry, and once again he’s too embarrassed to meet Lance’s gaze. “It’s…kinda personal.”

Lance waits for him to continue.

Takashi sighs. “Please don’t be mad, but lately—lately I’ve been thinking about you…and Kinkade.”

“Me and Ryan?” Lance parrots back in confusion.

“Yeah,” Takashi says. “Specifically, you and Kinkade…having sex…while I watch.”

His face burns like hot coals throughout the confession, and all he wants to do is hide, especially when Lance stares at him, slack-jawed and speechless.  

“You—you want me to have sex with Ryan while you watch?” Lance finally says before his eyes widen. “Wait, do you like him?”

“What? No!”

“Then—”

“I only want to see you getting fucked by him,” Takashi interrupts him. “I don’t like Kinkade in that way, and he certainly doesn’t like he in that way—or any other way—either.”

“So, then why him of all people?” Lance asks with furrowed eyebrows that Takashi wants to smooth with his thumb.

“You can’t guess why?”

Lance shakes his head.

 _Oh, I’m about to drop a big bomb on him_ , Takashi thinks.

“Lance,” he begins, “Kinkade likes you.”

“What?” Lance exclaims, eyes the size of dinner plates.

“You really had no idea?” Takashi asks, finding it hard to believe.

“‘Kashi, do you know how long it took me to realize you were in love with me,” Lance deadpans. “I’m good at other things, but _this_ is not my forte.” He groans and drags a hand through his hair, pulling at the roots. “Now that I think about it, though…Gosh, I’m such an idiot!”

“Lance it’s not your fault,” Takashi assures him and rubs his back. “I shouldn’t have told you any of this. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Lance says. “I’m glad you shared this with me.”

“I just want you to know that I don’t expect anything,” Takashi emphasizes. “I’m happy with the way things are now.”

Lance nods absentmindedly, too immersed in his thoughts judging by the hazy look in his eyes.

“Maybe we should just sleep now,” Takashi says, and Lance doesn’t argue. But that night, Takashi’s the most restless.

***

It’s a week later when they’re watching old episodes of _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ that Lance suddenly says, “Let’s give it a try.”

“Give what a try?” Takashi asks, too absorbed in the show to realize what Lance is referring to.

Lance pauses the episode before turning to Takashi with a serious expression. “Me, you and Ryan.”

“Oh.” A canon of butterflies erupts in Takashi’s stomach, but the guilt overpowers it. “Lance, I told you, I’m fine with how things are now. I don’t want to force you to do something you’re uncomfortable with.”

“But you’re not!” Lance reassures him. “I want to make you happy!”

Takashi shushes him with a deep kiss. When they part, Lance’s eyes are half-lidded, and his cheeks are flushed.

“You already make me so happy.”

Lance’s cheeks turn darker as he fiddles with the hem of his shirt. “But still. I want to make you happier. As long as there are some rules on the table and it’s only with Ryan, I wanna try it.”

Takashi’s insides are knotted in anticipation. “And you’re one hundred percent sure?”

Lance nods, climbing onto Takashi’s lap. “Yes!”

As quickly as the excitement comes, it fizzles out when Takashi realizes something.

“You know,” he begins, “I thought telling you would be the hard part, but I didn’t even think about Kinkade. I guess I just never expected you to say yes, so I didn’t even think about the next step.”

Lance ponders. “How about I invite him over tomorrow for a pizza-and-video-game night, and we can ask him then?”

“What if he says no?” Takashi groans and rests his forehead on Lance’s shoulder. “This is such a bad idea. It’s gonna be so embarrassing for us if he turns us down. Let’s just forget about the whole thing.”

“Takashi, no,” Lance says sternly. “We won’t know until we give it a try. If he turns us down, then whatever. I mean sure it will be awkward for a little while, but it’ll pass.”

Takashi debates internally for a moment before sighing. “Fine.”

The next day, Takashi is a ball of nerves. He’s fidgety and anxious and startles at the slightest sounds.

He tries to distract himself by studying for an exam he has next week but gives up when he reads the same line in his textbook for the twelfth time. If someone asked him what he’d read, he still wouldn’t be able to tell them.

He wishes Lance were here to help pass the time, but the other boy has class and won’t be back until the evening. Takashi misses him, but when Lance returns, all he ends up doing is hiding in their bedroom because Lance has brought Kinkade to their place.

It’s not like he caught Takashi unaware, but now the gravity of the situation is crashing down around him, and he feels the ground shaking under his feet as it threatens to give away at any moment. He’s not ready. Will he ever be though?

“You need to come out!” Lance urges, pulling Takashi by the hand. “Kinkade will suspect something! You can’t hide forever!”

“I can, and I will,” he tells his boyfriend with finality.

Lance rolls his beautiful blue eyes. “For someone so courageous, you’re acting cowardly.”

“It’s too embarrassing, Lance,” Takashi says. “I can’t do it!”

“But we just agreed to it last night!”

“Well, I take it back now!”

Lance crowds him against the wall, leaning in close enough for Takashi to smell the salty sweat and lingering traces of the sweet cologne on his skin.  

They’re chest to chest, and Takashi’s breathing quickens when Lance begins speaking in a sultry voice. “Come on, ‘Kashi. Don’t you want your fantasies to come true? I know you’ve thought of me and Ryan.” His hand skims Takashi’s side, touch light as a feather yet hot as branding iron. “You can’t tell me you don’t want to see Kinkade touch me, slide his hands down my throat, my chest, brushing my nipples, before he starts pumping my cock. I think he’d want a taste, too. He’d get down on his knees if you asked him to. Behind that stoic mask, he’s actually pretty obedient. Or maybe you’d like it more if I was also blowing him?” Takashi shudders, eyes falling shut as he imagines the scene. While they’re blowing each other, Kinkade would probably stop to prepare Lance’s hole with his mouth, sliding his tongue in deep as he ate him out.

Lance hums in affirmation, and only then does Takashi realize he’s said that out loud. “That’s right. You can watch me ride his face before I ride his cock.”

“Jesus Christ,” Takashi rasps as if he’s been deprived of water for months. He’s already half-hard from that dirty talk, and for once, he decides to think with his cock than with his head. “Fine! Let’s—let’s try this.”

Lance moves away with a smirk and takes Takashi’s hand, guiding him to the bedroom door.

They wait until they’ve eaten, and Lance has wiped the floor with Takashi and Kinkade in Mario Kart.

As their night comes to a close, Takashi thinks it’s time. He gives Lance a look while Kinkade is preoccupied with something on his phone, and his boyfriend nods once before mouthing, “I’ll start.”

“So, Ryan,” Lance begins, trying to act nonchalant, but Takashi can see he’s clasped his hands to keep them from trembling, “are you seeing anyone right now?”

“No.” Kinkade narrows his eyes at him. “You just asked me that last week.”

“Right, right!” Lance thumps his forehead with the heel of his palm. “There’s just so much to remember, I gotta delete some of it, you know?”

Kinkade doesn’t say anything, so Lance continues. “So, what’s your sex life like?”

“Lance!” Takashi reprimands loudly, appalled.

This is probably the first time Takashi’s seen Kinkade surprised. He gapes with pink tinged cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Kinkade, Lance—”

“Takashi wants you to fuck me while he watches,” Lance blurts out.

Takashi feels his soul leave his body. It’s like he’s floating away and viewing this scene from the other side of their dimension. He sees his own shocked expression that’s mirroring Kinkade’s while Lance remains unapologetic. Then, he’s back in his physical form and annoyance sprouts like a geyser inside of him.

He stands up, looming over his boyfriend. “Lance,” he says through gritted teeth, “can I talk to you in private for a second?”

Lance meets his stormy gaze head on. “Look, I don’t see the point in beating around the bush.”

“What the fuck is going on?” Kinkade snarls. “Is this some kind of joke both of you are playing on me? Because if it is, I don’t appreciate it.”

“It’s not a joke!” Lance says before Takashi can answer. “I know it sounds weird, but just hear us out—”

Kinkade rises and grabs his backpack and keys. “I don’t think I want to. I’d rather not be involved in your sex life in any shape or form.”

Lance calls after him and is about to chase him out the door when Takashi stops him.

“Let me try,” is all he says before he’s stopping Kinkade at the stairs.

Takashi doesn’t even know where to begin but he takes a page out of Lance’s book and decides to be as honest as possible. After all, Kinkade deserves at least that much.

“Please, hear me out,” Takashi says. Kinkade glowers at him, but Takashi takes it as a green light to continue. “What Lance said is true. I—I do want you to fuck him while I watch. And I want this because I know you like him.” Kinkade’s eyes widen, and a deep flush crawls up his neck to diffuse across his cheeks.

“What—no, you’re—you’re wrong!”

“I’ve seen the way you look at him,” Takashi says. “I’m not an idiot.”

Kinkade slumps against the wall in defeat, leaning his head back and breathing shakily. “Does Lance know?”

“He only found out recently.”

Kinkade swears. “So, are you both just trying to ridicule me? Or worse, pity me? ‘Let’s offer poor Kinkade a chance to have sex with his crush.’”

“No,” Takashi objects. “Believe me, I wouldn’t let _anyone_ fuck my boyfriend out of pity.”

Kinkade turns to him with blazing eyes. “Then why are you asking me?”

Takashi face burns, but he barrels on, “Because I’m into it. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you railing Lance into the bed as I watch and fuck my fist. You’re the only one I’d ever ask this of because both Lance and I trust you.”

Kinkade, again, is too shocked to speak.

“You don’t have to decide now,” Takashi continues, “but just…think about it.”

When Kinkade leaves, Takashi wonders if this is all just a big mistake.

***

Kinkade avoids Lance all week. Takashi feels awful for driving a wedge in their friendship with his selfish desires, especially when Lance looks so distraught. He assures Takashi that he’s fine; that Kinkade just needs time to get over this awkwardness. But Takashi can hear the underlying possibility of Kinkade _never_ getting over it in Lance’s words.

It’s a Friday, and Takashi and Lance are eating takeout and watching _Toy Story_ when they hear a knock on their door.

Lance pushes Takashi off the couch before he can even protest, and Takashi grumbles about it all the way to the door until he chokes when he sees who’s on the other side.

Kinkade glares at him with his arms crossed defensively across his chest. The posture emphasizes his biceps as the dark shirt is pulled taut across his muscles.

“Kinkade,” Takashi says after he finds his voice amidst all the surprise. He steps aside to let the other boy in. “Please come in.”

Lance peeks curiously over the couch before shooting out of it when he sees Kinkade.

“Ryan,” he whispers, “what are you doing here?”

Kinkade’s eyes dart between the couple. “I came to talk about what happened last week. You guys are fucked up for asking such a thing,” he raises his hand to silence Lance when he opens his mouth to retort, “but I think I’m even more fucked up for wanting to agree.”

Takashi and Lance’s jaws drop as Kinkade blushes.

“Are you serious?” Lance asks.

“You already know I like you,” Kinkade fumes, “so is it so hard to believe?”

Lance looks away guiltily. “But you were just so opposed to it last time…”

Kinkade gulps. “I’ve had some time to think about it.” He has the decency to look shameful when he says, “Actually, it’s all I’ve been thinking about.”

“There are some rules though,” Takashi interjects as he thinks about the discussion he and Lance had before they approached Kinkade.   

“I figured,” Kinkade says. “Should we discuss them now or…”

“Someone’s eager,” Lance teases, lips pulling into his trademark smirk.

Kinkade glares at him, but his blush intensifies. “You’re such an ass, Lance.”

Lance bites his lip and looks at Kinkade through his lashes. “Soon, you’re about to be _in_ this ass, Ryan.”

Takashi feels his cock twitch in his pants at their interaction. He’s horny, and he sees no reason to wait now that Kinkade’s agreed.

“If everyone’s fine, we can take this into the bedroom,” Takashi suggests, trying and failing to not sound too hopeful.

Lance grins at him. “I take it back. ‘Kashi’s _way_ more eager than you.”

They follow Takashi into the bedroom anyway. Lance and Kinkade sit on the bed while Takashi sits on a chair across from them.

“We’ll be using the stoplight colors as the safe words,” Takashi starts. “Green means ‘keeping going’; yellow means ‘slow down’; and, red means ‘stop altogether’.” Takashi pins his icy gaze on Kinkade. His calm tone only draws attention to the message more clearly. “If you keep going after Lance has said ‘red’, I will tear your balls off and feed them to your mutt as I make you watch.”

“I would never do such a thing,” Kinkade says with a clenched jaw.

“Then you have nothing to fear,” Takashi says. Then, “Are you clean?”

Kinkade nods. “Yeah, I just got tested a few months ago.”

“Good, we’re clean, too,” Takashi says. “Lance wants you to fuck him bareback, but you cannot come in him.”

“Only ‘Kashi’s allowed to do that.” Lance winks at his boyfriend.

“You also cannot restrain or gag him,” Takashi continues, “or leave any marks on him. And I don’t want you to kiss him.”

Kinkade raises an eyebrow. “You’re letting me fuck him but not kiss him?”

Takashi shrugs. “I guess I’m possessive in a different way than most. But these are our rules. Do you have any of your own that you’d like us to adhere to?”

“You’re just going to be watching, right?” Kinkade asks.

“Yeah. Don’t worry, I won’t get involved between you two,” Takashi assures him.

“Then I have no other objections,” Kinkade says.

“I’m glad,” Takashi says before rising and standing before Lance. He strokes his boyfriend’s cheek. Lance’s lashes flutter shut as he leans into the touch. “Are you ready, kitten?”

Lance nods eagerly, and Takashi seals it with a kiss. He catches Kinkade watching them from the corner of his eye and decides to really give him a show. He thumbs at Lance’s chin to get him to part his mouth, and the latter does. Takashi makes sure his tongue is visible before he slips it in Lance’s mouth.

Lance moans, fisting Takashi’s shirt between his fingers, as Takashi draws out his tongue to suck on it hungrily, all the while making sure he has a firm hold on the nape of Lance’s neck. It’s so wet and messy with drool gathering at the corner of both their mouths. Lance bites Takashi’s lower lip just like he knows Takashi likes it. It makes Takashi’s head spin, and before he knows it, he’s pushing Lance back onto the bed and caging him. He practically shoves his tongue down Lance’s throat, feeling his boyfriend’s pulse on his neck race beneath his fingertips.

It takes all of Takashi’s strength to separate from Lance’s addicting lips, but Lance is persistent as he chases after Takashi. He’s cut off when Takashi pushes off the bed.

“I’m supposed to watch remember?” he reminds Lance in a breathless voice.

Lance pouts, and Takashi wants to go right back to ravishing him when he looks so delectable with mussed hair and a sliver of golden skin peeking through his hiked shirt. Maybe they’ll go for round two after Kinkade’s done.

Their guest hasn’t made a single noise throughout this exchange. Takashi does, however, note his dark eyes roaming over Lance’s spread body. He only looks, but his fingers twitch.

Takashi takes his place back on the chair. “Go on. You can touch him.”

Lance smiles at him encouragingly, but when Kinkade still makes no move, Lance takes the initiative and guides Kinkade’s hand to his exposed waist.

Kinkade sucks in a sharp breath but now that he’s felt Lance’s skin, his hand greedily moves of its own accord. He explores Lance’s abs and his chest before Lance gasps, and Takashi’s knows Kinkade’s brushed his nipple. Lance arches into the touch. A wordless plea to continue hangs in the air.

Kinkade slowly pulls Lance’s shirt up to his chest, watching as his nipples pebble. Kinkade brushes his thumb over one and enjoys the way Lance shivers at the action. Their gazes are locked as Kinkade leans down to flick his tongue where his thumb just was.

Lance whimpers as Kinkade closes his mouth around the whole nipple and sucks it between his teeth. His eyes fall shut of their own volition before he realizes what Takashi’s one rule for him was.

 _Keep your eyes on me as he fucks you_ , he’d said.

Lance’s half-lidded gaze pins Takashi in place. He already looks so debauched even though they’ve just begun. Takashi palms his cock through his jeans to ease the pressure.

Kinkade is slow and meticulous as he picks Lance apart with his mouth and tongue. He must really be an expert because Lance writhes like he’s been struck with electricity.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Takashi hears Kinkade whisper as he gazes up at Lance. “I still can’t believe this is happening.”

Lance threads his fingers through Kinkade’s hair. “It’s real, so make the most of it while it lasts.”

Kinkade doesn’t need to be told twice. True to his word, he leaves no marks as he kisses down Lance’s neck and torso. Lance squirms under his touch, especially when Kinkade swipes his tongue inside his belly button.

He’s not as slow when he gets to Lance’s lower half. He makes quick work of Lance’s jeans and underwear, throwing aside the garments like they personally offend him. When he sees Lance’s cock, half-hard and twitching in the cold air, he pauses. Takashi can see his Adam’s apple bob as he practically drools.

Lance spreads his legs invitingly, and Kinkade dives right in. Takashi finds it hot that Kinkade is still fully clothed while Lance is naked beneath him.

Kinkade licks a stripe along the underside of Lance’s cock, and Lance clenches the bedsheets in his hands, knuckles going white. Kinkade spits on his palm before stroking Lance to full hardness. It doesn’t take long, and soon, Kinkade is dipping the tip of tongue into Lance’s slit.

Takashi knows from experience that it drives Lance wild and right now is no exception. He can’t help but finally shed his own clothes as the desperate need to touch his aching erection overcomes everything else. When his bare cock hits his stomach, it’s already oozing precum. Takashi wraps a hand around himself and gives a tentative tug just as Kinkade swallows Lance to the root.

Lance chokes on a moan as his hands fly to clutch at Kinkade’s hair like a lifeline. The look he gives Takashi has him tightening the base of his cock to keep from coming so embarrassingly fast.

“He—he has no gag reflex, ‘Kashi,” Lance cries.

This is better than any dream Takashi could have ever had.

As if trying to show off, Kinkade takes Lance to the back of his throat again, burying his nose into Lance’s sparse pubes. Takashi hears him moan around the cock in his mouth. Lance rolls his hips to get in deeper before apologies sputter from his lips when Kinkade regards him with a surprised expression.

Kinkade pulls off and a string of precum and saliva connects his mouth to the swollen head of Lance’s cock. This is probably the most unkempt Takashi’s seen him, with his reddened lips, messy hair and rumpled clothes. The clothing doesn’t stay on long as Kinkade finally strips himself.

His body is chiseled and smooth like fine marble. Every muscle is clearly defined, and Takashi remembers Lance once telling him that Kinkade’s the nude model for their university’s art department. Takashi has no doubt that they appreciate his body in more ways than one.

Kinkade sinks to his knees at the foot of the bed, then, and beckons to Lance. “You can fuck my mouth if you want.”

Lance quickly stands and asks Takashi, “Why haven’t we done this sooner?” and Takashi wonders the same thing.

It’s mesmerizing to watch Lance fuck Kinkade’s mouth. Takashi never thought anyone could look _graceful_ of all things while giving a blowjob, but Kinkade knows how to rattle his world. His hands rest on Lance’s ass as he looks up at him, eyes glistening as Lance undulates his hips. Takashi can tell Lance is holding back, and it seems so can Kinkade.

Kinkade pops off with an indecent noise. “You can be rougher. I can take it.”

Lance nods before Kinkade is back on him. This time, Lance goes all out, thrusting wildly as he grabs Kinkade by the back of his neck to hold him still. Kinkade is at ease as if having his mouth used like a simple hole is something he’s used to. Takashi strokes himself faster as he remembers what it feels like to have Lance on his own tongue, heavy and hot, as his boyfriend stuffs his cock down his throat with a ferocity akin to an animal’s.

One of Kinkade’s hands crawls from Lance’s ass to below Lance’s face. Lance gets the message and bends down to suck the fingers, coating them in a generous amount of spit. When he’s done, Kinkade spreads Lance’s ass to insert a finger.

Lance’s rhythm stutters as Kinkade begins fucking his finger in and out. Takashi can tell he’s caught between thrusting into the deliciously wet mouth or pushing back against the searching digit.

Kinkade inserts a second finger and curls them. Lance’s movements cease, and his thighs shakes as he tries to curl into himself. Takashi’s breath catches in his throat at how gorgeous Lance looks from having his prostate played with. He thinks Lance has come down Kinkade’s throat and is pushing his friend away from overstimulation, but he’s wrong.

“Yellow!” he gasps as if he’s been running at a high altitude. “If you do that again, I’ll come!”  

Takashi smirks. “He never lasts long when you’re deepthroating _and_ fingering him.”

Lance crawls on the bed to the bedside table. He grabs the lube before he gets on all four to showcase his spit-slick hole. “Please, just fuck me already before I blow my load!”

Takashi has half a mind to push Kinkade aside and take Lance for himself until Kinkade speaks. “So, you want to come with my cock in your ass, huh?”

“Yes!” Lance breathes.

Kinkade drapes himself over Lance’s back and whispers in his ear, “I want you to come with my cock in your ass, too.”

He uncaps the bottle of lube and spreads it generously on his fingers.

“Kitten, can you turn towards me?” Takashi asks, because as much as he likes seeing his boyfriend’s desperate hole wink, he likes watching his debased expression even more.

Lance does as he’s told and regards Takashi with unfocused eyes. When Kinkade inserts two fingers at once, Lance sighs and grinds back against them.

Kinkade takes his time preparing Lance, murmuring encouragements as he scissors his fingers. Soon he’s putting a third and fourth one in, too. Lance whimpers from the stretch, and Kinkade kisses the small of his back in apology.

“You’re doing great,” he says.

It warms Takashi’s heart to see him treating Lance so kindly. He’s glad, not for the first time tonight, that he chose Kinkade of all people.

When Kinkade deems Lance ready, he lubes his cock as Lance watches over his shoulder.

“Look at me, Lance,” Takashi commands. “I want to see your face as he enters you.”

Lance nods and waits for Kinkade to begin.

“I’m about to enter you,” Kinkade warns.

“Fina—”

Lance chokes on his words when the head of Kinkade’s cock breaches his hole. Kinkade’s cock isn’t as long as Takashi’s, but it is pretty thick. No doubt, Lance can feel the painful stretch, but Kinkade is patient. He doesn’t move until he gets Lance’s permission.

“You—you can move, Ryan,” Lance grits out.

“Are you sure?” Kinkade’s voice is rough, and Takashi knows it must be taking all of his self-restraint not to rut into Lance like an animal in heat.

“Yeah,” Lance says. “Just…go slow.”

And Kinkade does. He slides all the way in, and Lance groans into his arm.

“I’ve bottomed out,” Kinkade says. “Fuck, you’re so goddamn tight!”

Lance huffs out a laugh. “It’s because you have one thick cock!”

Takashi almost laughs when he sees Kinkade blush to the tips of his toes.

“I think I’m good now,” Lance informs him. “Fuck me like you mean it!”

Kinkade’s thrusts are savage as he grabs Lance’s hips hard enough to bruise. They’re not fast by any means, but they do rock Lance’s whole body. Each time he enters, Lance whimpers and tears spring to his eyes. The slap of sweaty skin against skin is like music to Takashi’s ears. He’s so turned on that it _hurts_.

Takashi unconsciously ends up stroking himself at the same speed as Kinkade’s thrusts. His eyes are only on Lance. His boyfriend’s body is flushed and glistening under the bedroom lights. His cock is hard and bobbing along with the movements. He doesn’t touch himself and only stares at Takashi with pleasure-filled eyes.

“How does he feel, Kitten?” Takashi asks, as his hand drops down to massage his heavy balls.

“Re—really good, ‘Kashi,” Lance mewls. “I wish—I wish you could also be inside me.”

Takashi’s heart threatens to beat out of his ribcage at the image of him and Kinkade double penetrating Lance.

“I know, baby, but I’m only watching tonight.”

“Will you—” Lance jolts from a particularly hard thrust, “will you fuck me later?”

Takashi definitely plans to do just that.

A switch flips inside Kinkade as he pushes Lance’s face into the mattress and pulls his hips higher into the air. Lance cries out before biting his forearm as Kinkade _really_ destroys his ass.

“You’re already thinking about going a second round?” Kinkade grunts. “Well, you do have the stamina for it.”

Takashi’s desire burns like molten lava when he sees Kinkade tangle his fingers into Lance’s hair, pinning him down. One of Lance’s cheeks is squished into the bedsheet, and his mouth spills nonsensical words. 

“We have a record for orgasms, don’t we, baby?” Takashi coos as he continues stimulating himself. “The most he’s come in one night is four times.”

Kinkade raises an impressed eyebrow. “Damn.”

“‘Kashi’s just…really amazing,” Lance manages to get out.

“That’s great and all, but let’s focus on me right now, ok?” Kinkade growls as he wraps an arm around Lance’s waist. With his cock still buried inside, he hoists Lance up to sit on the bed.

Lance squeals but is quick to adjust by planting his knees firmly into the mattress. In this new position, Takashi has a full view of Lance on Kinkade’s lap. His body is flushed pink and his darkened nipples are pert. The most impressive thing is his cock, still hard with the swollen head leaking precum.

Kinkade leans back on his hands. “Go on. Work for it if you really want it.”

Lance turns his head to the side to regard Kinkade with a smirk. “Tired already? Clearly _you_ don’t have the stamina.”

“You know from our workouts at the gym that I do,” Kinkade retorts. “I just want to see your ass bounce.”

“Are you an ass man, Kinkade?” Takashi asks, amused by their banter.

“Yeah,” Kinkade replies before sliding his hands over Lance’s taut thighs. “And a legs man.”

Lance winds an arm around Kinkade’s neck, cradling the back of his head. His mouth brushes Kinkade’s cheek, dangerously close to his lips. Kinkade’s eyes flutter closed at the contact, and he unconsciously tilts his head towards Lance.

Takashi knows they’re not going to kiss, knows Lance is just teasing him, but he feels a spike of irritation anyway. Lance can see the change in Takashi because his blue eyes sparkle with mischief.

“‘Kashi loves my legs, too,” Lance says innocently. “He loves kissing down them and stretching them into all sorts of positions as he pounds into me.”

With Takashi reasonably riled up, Lance peels his lips away from Kinkade’s face and begins fucking himself on Kinkade’s cock. He’s quick, probably too impatient by now, and Takashi can guess he’s squeezing Kinkade in all the right ways if Kinkade’s groaning is anything to go by. Despite wanting Lance to do all the work, Kinkade eventually thrusts back. He rearranges Lance at one point and the next thrust has Lance screaming.

“Found it,” Kinkade says smugly.

It’s so sexy seeing Kinkade abuse Lance’s prostate and turn him into a babbling mess that more than once, Takashi has to stop touching himself for fear of coming before either of them.  

Lance’s bobbing cock leaks profusely as he wraps a trembling hand around it. He strokes himself, hard and fast, and Takashi can tell he’s on the edge. When Kinkade’s hand reaches around to tweak his sensitive nipples, Lance throws his head back against Kinkade’s shoulder and comes with a long moan.

Kinkade groans from the sudden tightness. He himself only lasts a few more thrusts before he’s pushing a boneless Lance back onto all fours. He pulls out and strokes himself quickly before spilling all over Lance’s back. The white semen is a nice contrast against Lance’s golden skin and makes Takashi want to paint him, too.

He stands and makes his way over to Lance, still stroking himself. He breathes heavily, feeling his orgasm building up like water pushing against a dam. Lance looks at him with bleary eyes and a satisfied smile.

“Are you gonna come too, ‘Kashi?”

Takashi thumbs his lip, and Lance suckles on the digit, gazing up at Takashi through his long lashes. Takashi fucks his hand faster as he points his cock at Lance’s face. Lance obediently closes his eyes and opens his mouth. His tongue peeks out and gives Takashi’s head a small lick. That’s all it takes for the water to break the dam. Takashi comes with a groan, mind going blank and fingers tangling in Lance’s hair to keep him steady.

Warm, white streaks of cum decorate Lance’s face although some of it also ends up in his mouth. Lance swallows as Takashi rides out his intense orgasm. He smears the remaining cum on Lance’s lips, who licks them clean, and Takashi can’t help but surge down to kiss him. He tastes himself on Lance’s tongue and even feels the cum get on his own face, but he doesn’t care. All he wants is Lance’s lips on his, Lance’s hands on his body. As much fun as he had fulfilling his voyeuristic dreams, Takashi misses Lance’s touch that sets him aflame and raises him from the ashes.

After they clean up, Takashi and Lance offer to let Kinkade spend the night, but the other boy promptly refuses them. If Takashi’s being honest, it’s a bit awkward now that their act is done. Kinkade’s emotionless mask is back, and he avoids Lance’s stare. Takashi just hopes it’s not _too_ weird between them when they see each other in class the following Monday.

“Um, thanks for tonight,” Takashi says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he and Kinkade are standing by the front door. Lance hadn’t followed because he’d complained about his hips being too sore.

Kinkade only nods. “It felt nice to get it out of my system.”

“Well, if you’re ever looking to get it out of your system again, you’re more than welcome to join us,” Takashi says with a small smile and burning cheeks.

He means what he says. It was quite an enjoyable experience for both him and Lance.

Kinkade’s lips twitch ever so slightly, and the way his dark eyes gaze at Takashi has the other grasping the doorknob to steady his wobbly knees. “Sure, and next time, I don’t think I’d be so opposed to you participating, too.”

With that, he’s gone, and Takashi’s left a blushing mess. He can’t wait to hear what Lance has to say when he tells him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel me, or you can reach me on my [tumblr](http://www.rolling-blunder.tumblr.com)! <3


End file.
